Ángeles del Cielo: Luz y Oscuridad
by fairytales14
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la vida si desde los cielos fueran enviados ángeles a resguardar el orden del mundo humano? ¿Cómo cambiaría todo cuando por orden directa de las diosas dos ángeles fueran creadas con una única misión? Alai y Ariadne, nacidas del poder de las Diosas Destiny ySerenity aprenderán que no se puede tomar a la ligera la habilidad de los humanos para convertirse en un desastre.


**ஐÁngeles del cielo "Luz y Oscuridadஐ**

En busca de la felicidad – Primera Parte.

_"Al momento de la creación las dos diosas reinantes de los cielos crearon de las plumas de sus alas y del poder de cada una sobre los dos elementos más poderosos (fuego y agua) a dos jóvenes que sobresalían del resto de los ángeles que vagaban por el lugar esperando recibir una misión que los llevase al mundo humano. Dos ángeles mucho más poderosas, mucho más capaces, y mucho más especiales a los demás. Ariadne y Alai. La primera, nacida de las negras plumas de la diosa Serenity y del fuego que la misma controla con comodidad. La segunda propiedad de la diosa Destiny, de puras y blancas alas y poseedora del poder máximo sobre el elemento agua. Ambas ángeles, destinadas a cumplir con la más importante de las misiones que alguna vez fueron asignadas. Crecidas bajo las normativas y enseñanzas de ambas diosas, criadas como Guardianas de aquellos seres que vivían alejados de aquel mundo celestial. Poseedoras de virtudes y poderes que les ayudarían a llevar a cabo su misión. Que no es otra más que buscar y conocer lo que los humanos llaman: **La felicidad**."_

**Á****ngel de la Oscuridad-Guardiana de la noche:**

**_"Ariadne, Ángel de la Oscuridad, guardiana de la noche. Protectora de la vida humana cuando la luna se alza imponente en lo más alto del cielo."_**

Ariadne, cuyo nombre significa "Pureza"; Ángel de extrema belleza, poseedora de negras y brillantes plumas en sus alas, siendo así un ángel oscuro. Pero no por eso es de alma del mismo tono, es pura, es buena, es sabia. La sabiduría es su máxima característica, eso y sus brillantes ojos que cambian de color. Toma fuerza de la Luna y su elemento es el fuego. Su poder especial, es la adivinación. No conoce lo que son los sentimientos y una de sus misiones personales, es aprender a reconocerlos. Es racional, piensa todo en magnitudes inmensas, y es por eso que no se rige por el instinto y le cuesta tanto conocer sin ser por medio de sus propios conocimientos. En su cuerpo humano, aparenta unos 16 años. Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, piel suave y un perfume que cautiva a quien quiera que pase cerca suyo.

**Á****ngel de Luz ****–**** Guardiana del d****ía:**

**_"Alai, Ángel de Luz, guardiana del día. Protectora de la vida humana cuando el sol ilumina la tierra y sus rayos de luz le brindan calor."_**

Alai, cuyo nombre significa "Alegría"; posee una extrema ingenuidad y unas blancas y puras alas. Su belleza coincide con la de su compañera, ambas son perfectas en todo sentido. Alai es una niña, atrapada en el cuerpo de una humana de no más de 15 años. Pero su curiosidad es su más destacada característica. Tiene el cabello rubio y unos ojos que pueden tornarse tanto azules como verdes dependiendo de factores externos. Es un ángel de luz. Toma fuerzas de los rayos del sol. Su elemento es el agua y su poder especial es la curación. Alai es inexperta en varios sentidos, no conoce los significados de las cosas. A menudo ve objetos y se sorprende, eso suele ocasionarles problemas a la hora de explicar el porqué de sus reacciones. Pero cuenta con la compañía de su mejor amiga. Ariadne siempre es la que se encarga de ese tipo de situaciones. Alai se guía por su instinto la mayor parte de las veces, y rara vez piensa antes de actuar.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**_"Donde nacen los ángeles"._**

_"Allí, donde las diosas reinan los siete cielos, donde los ángeles nacen, donde las dos más poderosas de todos ellos serán creadas para cumplir la misión más especial de todas._  
_Lugar perdido en la infinidad de la imaginación, donde nadie que no crea será capaz de llegar. El paraíso mismo donde nada es errado, donde no existe la maldad, donde hay paz y hay armonía. Allí, las verán nacer."_

El mundo humano se veía tranquilo desde lo alto de los cielos; en el palacio de cristal las dos diosas observaban todo con cautela, debían hacerlo ya que cada problema que se presentara significaba una nueva misión para los ángeles que allí habitaban. Los humanos, que cada vez se constituían más como los seres dominantes del planeta tierra. Y desde el momento de su creación como criaturas independientes, Serenity y Destiny, tenían pensada una importante investigación. Cada ángel que iba al mundo a resolver un problema en específico, contaba también con una pieza crucial de algo mucho mayor. Se iba así, configurando un informe en el que la vida en la tierra se veía plasmada. Pero, al pasar los años, una pieza parecía faltar. Era como si algo no encajara, o no estuviese presente. O por el contrario, que estuviese, pero que no se pudiera explicar. La diosa de cabellos rubios como el sol del mediodía miró con sus ojos verdes a la los azules zafiros de la diosa Serenity. Ambas se dieron cuenta entonces, que hacía falta un ser especial, que cumpliera con las medidas precisas que dieran con la respuesta a la incógnita que se les había presentado. De este modo, ambas, decidieron crear una clase especial de ángeles.


End file.
